Monitoring tools are commonly available for monitoring system resources. However, a monitoring tool is limited to monitoring a specific resource (e.g., memory capacity) of a computer system. With each monitoring tool being predetermined and specific to a particular system resource and its activities, the process of system monitoring turns to be much more complicated, and even unmanageable, when activities relating to a great number of system resources require monitoring, and to make matters worse, activities of certain system components remain unmonitored due to not having a particular monitoring tool that can monitor those system components. For example, depending on a system, a user (e.g., system administrator) may have to use three different monitoring tools to monitor three different component-related activities (e.g., virtual machine speed, central processing unit (CPU) capacity, and memory capacity) and yet not have a monitoring tool to monitor network speed. Furthermore, these monitoring tools are inflexible in their monitoring tasks because their behavior, performance, assigned system component, etc., are rigidly predefined and unchangeable. Additionally, the task of manually accessing and processing monitoring data resulting from various monitoring projects is not only cumbersome to complete, but carries the potential of severe miscalculations, particularly when some of the monitoring projects can run for several days and produce large amounts of monitoring data over those days.